Ep2 Prelude to a Test
by Lone Werewolf Ninja
Summary: Kakashi meets Team 7  Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hoshnu and Shunji  for the first time. A brief introduction to the characters...read this story to find the info of my fanmade characters! The Survival Test will be up in next story.


**Please comment. Thanks! (Read the other episodes I've written too! They will be updated soon, so keep checking!)**

The seeming endless corridor stretch down in the silent atmosphere. A few moments have passed, yet the ambiance is still and static. No aura of a living object seemed to be present.

But there _is_.

One of the many doors fling open violently with a 'bang', and a yellow head with a puzzled expression sneak out from inside the classroom.

This boy, whose name is Uzumaki Naruto, is a newly graduated Genin in the Ninja Academy. Restlessly, he looked around, tilting his head here and there.

"Naruto, stay still!" A silky voice exclaimed behind him. Naruto stopped trembling at the door and looked back at Haruno Sakura, one of his teammates who've graduated with him to the Genin rank. He frowned, ignoring the presence of the other student who happened to be in the same team as him – Uchiha Sasuke, Orimoto Hoshnu and Tanatsuki Shunji.

"Why is the sensei of our Team 7…so damn late?!" He glared irritatingly and continued, "All the other teams have gone off with their teachers. And Iruka Sensei has also left…leaving all of us here, alone, waiting for the delayed teacher…" He muttered.

Then, he looked up mischievously and smirked sneakily. He moved onto where the blackboard is, picked up an object, and progressed to the door. Shunji and Hoshnu glared up, sighed and speak nothing.

Sakura stared at him initially, and then screamed: "Hey!! What are you doing, Naruto?!" Her voice was so shrill that even the silent and unspoken Sasuke looked up to where Naruto is.

"Nihihi…" Naruto snickered deceitfully when Sakura gaped at him infuriatingly. He's standing on a stool, holding the chalk brusher and fastened it in the gap between the door frame and the sliding door. In this way, if anyone opens the door, the brusher will fall straight on them. A trap, that is.

"Haha! That's what you get for being late, heh!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement and jumped off the stool. Then, he looked up to his 'magnificent' creation and nodded in satisfactions.

"Geez…" Sakura put her hands on her hips and sighed, "I'm not involved, get it?" But in her mind, the Inner Sakura is yelling with excitement. **"**_**I actually like this kind of things! Go for it, man!" **__(Speech of Inner Sakura)_

"Er…Naruto, I would really advice you to stop that. Our Sensei is going to scold you if you don't…" Hoshnu opened up and speak in confident.

"True." Shunji nodded in agreement, "It will get really troublesome if that happens."

"Pft…Like a Jounin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap..." Sasuke glowered and uttered in sarcasm.

Just then, a hand emerged at the gap of the door.

Everyone jerked up, and waited in unison quietly. Tension arises.

The hand pulled the door aside, and a head popped in. Immediately, the brusher plunges and knocks right onto the head. A smoke of chalk and dusts burst and vanished in the air after a few moments.

"…..!" The man at the door exclaimed in surprise.

"GYAHAHAHA!" Naruto pointed at the man and laughed uncontrollably, "You fell for it! The stupidest trick in the classroom! Hahaha! A Jounin has fallen into my trap!" He laughed until his stomach aches and his hands flow down to clenched his tummy.

"I'm so sorry Sensei…I tried to stop him but Naruto…" Sakura whimpered pitifully and put her hands together at her chest to represent regrets. _**"OK! OK! That was better than I imagined! Yeah! That ROCKS!"**_

"….This is really a Jounin?...He doesn't seem very reliable…"Sasuke glared and thought deeply in silent.

"..Naruto…" Hoshnu sighed and imagined strangling Naruto in her mind, "Sorry Sensei. I hope you can forgive him…"

"…What a mess…sigh…" Shunji muttered in annoyance.

"…Hmm…How can I say this?" The teacher closed his eyes and put one hand on his chin, as if in deep thought. "My first impression of you guys is…"

Everyone paused for his answer.

"…I don't like you guys. Really. So annoying."

"………" Everyone stared with blank expressions and vacant eyes. Sweatdrops emerge from their faces.

**Outside, Rooftop Garden**

"OK…Let's begin with some introductions, shall we?" The Sensei's half-sitting on a railing, facing the bunch of students who're sitting on the steps of stones.

"What do you want to know?" Hoshnu asked in an inquisitive voice.

"How about…Your likes and dislikes? Dreams for the future…hobbies….stuff like that." The teacher shrugged and smirks.

"Hey hey! Why don't you introduce _yourself_ to us first?" Naruto stared at him blankly, leaning forward.

"Yeah…you look suspicious to all of us." Sakura added.

"Ohh…Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes." The self-proclaimed Kakashi Sensei gazed in a sleepy-looking eye. "Dream for the future…? Hmm…Well, I have a lot of hobbies….so I can't be bothered to tell you guys."

"…So all we learned…is his name?" Sakura 'sweatdropped' and tell the others, who has the same expression as hers.

"Come on! Now it's your turn, we'll start from the right! You, speak up!" Kakashi grunted impatiently and ordered Naruto to say.

"Me, me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup Ramen! What I like even more is the restaurant's ramen, Ichiraku Ramen, Iruka-sensei buys me." Naruto adjusted his forehead protector with pride and smile. "What I dislikes is waiting 3 minutes for the cup ramen to cook. My dream…"

"Does he think about anything besides ramen?..." Kakashi thought.

"…is to surpass the Hokage!!! And then…" Naruto jerked up and grinned, "…have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence!"

Kakashi bent forward in interest, and thought: "He's grown in an interesting way….Uzumaki Naruto, huh?..." He then lean back to his original position.

"Hobbies…hmm…." Naruto scratches his head, "Pranks, I guess."

"I see…" Kakashi thought, then he shouted "Next!"

"…My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike, but I don't really like anything. And, I don't want to use the word 'dream', but…"Sasuke glared up, his eyes shining with power, "I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and…to kill a certain man."

A wind blow through the gang as he spoke the last sentence. It sounded as lonely as the tone Sasuke used to say the words. Everyone stared at him with shock and bewilderment.

"Cool…" Sakura thought with love-sick eyes.

"…The 'man' better not mean me…" Naruto gaped in annoyance.

"…Interesting…we share the same belief, Sasuke…" Shunji made a conclusion in his mind.

"Sasuke-kun…whoa…" Hoshnu recited the words Sasuke has said in her mind.

"…..I thought so…the Uchiha…" Kakashi uttered. "And the pink-haired girl, you're next." He motion with his hand.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is…Well, the person I like is…My hobby is…Umm…Should I say my dream for the future?" Sakura secretly shifted her eyes onto Sasuke as she speaks her lines. "Oh my!!" She squeezed her chin with her fists and squealed in exhilaration.

"………" Kakashi twitches.

"The thing I dislike…" She paused, and continued, "…is Naruto."

Naruto looks devastated then._ Noooooooooo…..Sakura-chan, how can you do this to me…_ (Naruto's thought inertly)

"Girls of this age are more interesting in love than ninjutsu…"Kakashi sighed, "I wonder if the other girl is the same…" He called to Hoshnu to continue with the introduction.

"_Hai_, sensei." Hoshnu nodded. "I'm Orimoto Hoshnu. The thing I like is …hmm...mystery stuffs and _someone _I guess. I dislike people who're boastful and sadistic. My hobby is catching frogs and scaring people with them. Well…my dreams for the future…I think it'll be staying with the person I like peacefully forever." She smiled with glee.

"…What have I done wrong…to have two obsessed girls in my team…" Kakashi shakes head and sighed. "Last one!"

"…Hn…I like to laze around I think…I hate those who disrespect others and those who destroy the Nature. My hobby…erm…nothing much actually. The future for me…it could be a tragedy, so to say…" Shunji said, but the last line of his words is muffled by his mutterings.

"This boy is interesting…Tanatsuki Shunji…" Kakashi put his left hand on his left cheek and thought. "OK! That's enough of that! We will start our duties tomorrow."

"Duties, duties! Yay!" Naruto jerked up and grinned. "What kind of duties, then?" He put his left hand in a salute position on his forehead protector.

"First we are going to do something with just four of us." Kakashi folded his arms in front of his chest.

"What?! Hehe! What kind of duty is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto jump up and down in excitement.

"Survival Training." Kakashi replied calmly.

[**I'm too lazy to post all of the other details…lol. Thus you guys can imagine them yourself eh? They just follow the normal storyline that's all.**

---------------------------To be continued in the next episode-------------------------------


End file.
